The invention concerns a profile bar connection system for connecting at least two first and second profile bars extending approximately perpendicularly to each other, with first and second clamp halves that are connectable to each other at their first ends and second ends, a clamping device that is connectable to the first and second clamp halves, placed about the first profile bar, and that holds the second profile bar.
Such a profile bar connection system is disclosed, for example, In DE-OS 2 400 747. Here, the two clamp halves that have flanges at their ends are connected by means of these flanges by means of screw connection with each other.
In this context, one of the two clamp halves has a dovetail-shaped projection across which a clamping device is pushed. This clamping device is substantially C-shaped in cross-section wherein the respective ends engage the dovetail undercut of the projection of the clamp. In order for this damping member to be additionally secured by means of a force, a screw is passed through the two short ends of the C-shaped profile of the clamping member. This screw secures also the second profile bar that has been pushed across the short ends of the C-shaped clamping member and through which the screw passes.
This known profile bar connection system is however of a highly complex configuration and requires therefore several working steps in order to ensure proper positioning and proper fit of these clamping connections.
The invention has therefore the object to provide a profile bar connection system of the aforementioned kind whose assembly is significantly simpler and can also be performed more reliably.